


Not a date

by ladymashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Takao's 17th birthday, but his best friend Midorima did not greet him, worse, he's not even talking to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a date

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't let this day pass without posting a Midotaka fic. I'm no writer, in fact my weakest subject when I was still in school is writing both technical and creative, but I just love Midotaka so much I can't help but write about them.. Good night!

My alarm woke me up at exactly six in the morning. I woke up with a smile on my face because it is my seventeenth birthday. First thing I did was check my phone. Forty six new messages, it says on the screen. My parents greeted me, my relatives greeted me, my friends greeted me, except for one. Midorima Shintarou, my best friend, my basketball partner, the one I love. 

He was sitting by the window when I get to our classroom. With my usual hyperactive tone I greeted him good morning, but he didn't even respond. His eyes still fixed on whatever he is looking at outside the window. I asked him if there's something wrong, still no respond from him. I asked him if he's mad at me, still no respond from him.

Why is he not speaking to me? Is he mad at me? Did I say something that could probably hurt him? Is this why he did not greet me? With a heavy heart I took my sit in front of him. What have I done to make him mad? Why isn't he talking to me?

After class I asked him if he wants to eat together on the rooftop like we always do, but he told me he's not hungry. So I told him, I'll just eat with our other team mates. But just before I step out of the classroom he called my name. With mixed feelings of excitement and nervousness I slowly turn around. He was standing there with something on his hands. 

"Ne, Takao-kun, I- uh, I just want to return the book I borrowed last time." 

"Ne, Shin-chan, are you mad at me?" I asked, taking the book from his hands

"What made you think so?"

"You have been ignoring me since this morning"

"I'm just tired. Don't think about it too much. Check the book before keeping it okay?" Then without glancing he went back to his seat.

Why was I so disappointed? What was I expecting him to do? I don't know. With teary eyes I went to the roof top. I just cry alone until there's no more tears falling from my eyes. I skipped our afternoon classes and just stayed there. It's the worst birthday of my life. 

I live alone in Tokyo, and no one will be waiting for me at home. I don't want my seventeenth birthday to end just like this, so I went to the arcade and play, but it's no fun playing alone. Tired of playing I went to sing in karaoke, but it's no fun singing alone so I went back to my apartment. 

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. The heavy rain outside added sadness to the gloomy feelings I have. I hate feeling this way, so I decided that I'll just focus my attention on something else, something more productive. I put out all my things from my bag and decide that I'll just do my homework and study tomorrow's lessons when a note fell.  
It says,  
7 pm, fountain Plaza Venus Fort. Don't be late.

What is this? Time and meeting place? Is he asking me out on a date? Is this even for me? I don't know, but check the time anyway. It's already 7:20 and It will take me at least thirty minutes to get to Venus Fort in Odaiba. I know that there's no way he'll wait that long, or if it me he's waiting for, but I still went. 

Arms crossed, he was standing near the fountain. Is he mad? I can't clearly see his face. My heartbeat grows faster and stronger as I approach him. He ran up to me as soon as he noticed me. He Pulled me me by the waist and hugged me tightly. 

"Why are you late? Don't you know how worried I was? But it doesn't matter now that your here already"

I'm sorry is all that came out of my mouth. I began crying on his shoulders.

"Happy birthday." He said kissing me on my forehead. "Don't cry, people are looking at us. They might think I'm bullying you."

I wipe my tears. "Thank you Shin-chan. Thank you for making this the best birthday of my life."

"What do you want to do first? Dinner or movie?"

"It's like a real date. I'm so happy Shin-chan"

"Hey, this is not a date. We'll just watch a movie and eat dinner, but we are not on a date okay?"

"Eh?" 

"We are not a couple to go on dates, okay?"

"But friends can also go on dates."

"I don't go on friendly dates." With the slightest smile on his lips he pulled my left hand. "Let me see your hands" He put a ring on my ring finger telling me never to remove it. "We can now go on dates." Still holding my hands he kissed me on the lips.


End file.
